


Le Câlin - Die Umarmung

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: It seems to Audebert that nothing exists outside of "Camille" and "Karl". Or more precisely: there is nothing outside of their embrace that is worth existing. There is a peaceful and comforting silence inside of his soul and this silence is only filled by his German.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Le Câlin - Die Umarmung

**Author's Note:**

> My answer to my own haha prompt "write a story with no more than 300 words". And it was really hard to fulfill it.

The hug between them is very tight and they stay in this position for a few minutes.  
  
It seems to Audebert that nothing exists outside of "Camille" and "Karl". Or more precisely: there is nothing outside of their embrace that is worth existing. There is a peaceful and comforting silence inside of his soul and this silence is only filled by _his German_.  
  
The war doesn't exist.  
  
The drizzle and the cold do not exist.  
  
The fact that both of them should actually have given the order to attack is completely irrelevant.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, bien-aimée," says Camille and feels Karl nod in agreement.

*

"Who lies here?" the little french boy asks his mother and points to the grave. He can't read yet. This particular grave in the military cemetery is much bigger than the others. There are lots of flowers and candles on it.  
  
"Two heroes," says his mother. "A French and a German officer, do you see it? Here are their names. They fought in World War I, you know. That was over 100 years ago."  
  
"Why are they heroes?"  
  
"They were lovers and they refused to fight each other." Her son beams at her. "What happened then?"

“Their superiors didn't like it and put them to death. And then good people buried them together in one grave so that they would be together forever. And in the end they were rehabilitated.” She corrects herself. "Our President Macron and Ms. Merkel met and discussed it and then said that these two are heroes and then a mass was held and everyone cheered."  
  
"So they loved each other and that's why the others hurt them?" She nods.  
  
"One day I want to be a hero too and love someone that much," he says thoughtfully.  
  
Instead of an answer, she hugs him tightly.


End file.
